


Lisa Turpin: Fourth Year

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-28
Updated: 2006-11-28
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: For Fourth Year Ravenclaw Lisa Turpin, the Triwizard Tournament is the most exciting thing yet to happen at Hogwarts...or is it?





	Lisa Turpin: Fourth Year

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

There was nothing terribly remarkable about Lisa Turpin unless you counted her long, shining dark hair. Even that wasn’t too extraordinary, as long hair seemed to be a sort of unofficial uniform among Ravenclaw girls. On this particularly busy, rainy, gray day, Lisa’s long hair was a bit impractical and had been swept aside into a low ponytail over her left shoulder, which she very reluctantly stuffed down her sweater at the insistent demanding of her mother. 

“If you give me anymore attitude about it, I’ll take you right back home, you hear?” Mrs. Turpin growled into her daughter’s ear, ignoring the stares of passerbys. 

Lisa wrenched her shoulder from her mother’s digging grip and wordlessly grasped the handle of her trunks. At fourteen and as the eldest of four, Lisa was growing to feel quite resentful at still being treated like a small and rather stupid child. Mrs. Turpin shifted her young son’s weight on her hip, and the small boy began to cry. 

“Lisa, why you fight with Mummy?” he sobbed. 

“Now look what you’ve done!” her mother hissed as she mollycoddled her little son. 

Two other siblings, a young boy and girl stood silently by their trunks and tried to pretend that their family was just as normal and happy as the rest on the sodden, rainy platform. They were only saying goodbyes, is all. 

“Darling, we’re not fighting. I’ll see you soon alright?” Lisa said in an overly cheerful voice, leaning in to kiss her brother’s baby cheek. 

A loud whistle from the scarlet steam engine caught their unobservant mother by surprise and she let out a small startled scream (quite unnecessary in Lisa’s opinion), which inadvertently caused the baby to laugh. 

“Last call,” Lisa said stiffly, and to her chagrin she was pulled into an overtly showy hug which was clearly meant to be conciliatory. 

“Now, don’t you go to school with all those hateful thoughts of your mother!” Mrs. Turpin demanded, almost desperately. 

Lisa glared defiantly at her, insulted that she incorrectly assumed to know exactly Lisa’s thoughts. Her thoughts were not hateful… frustrated, yes, angry, perhaps, but she did not hate her mother…. 

Her siblings Alice and Edward furtively exchanged warm goodbyes with Mrs. Turpin, who especially lavished affection on her first son. It was after all, going to be his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That is, if they ever made it to the train on time. 

Without waiting for any further delay from her mother, Lisa detached herself and hurried through the huddled groups of waving parents with her luggage as she splashed along the cars with the last of the stragglers. She threw a glance behind her shoulder and was relieved to see that Alice and Edward had followed, though they were still rather behind. Rain continued to pour but Lisa jerked her hair free from her cardigan with a swift motion nonetheless. It wasn’t long before her spirits were lifted slightly just by running alongside the sleek cherry engine. Then, between cars four and five, Lisa saw with delight a head of curly auburn hair belonging to a tall girl hoisting a suitcase into the locomotive. 

“Hey, Mandy!” Lisa shouted excitedly. 

Mandy Brocklehurst turned her head and split into a grin as she spotted her fellow housemate nearing. With an energetic wave she jumped off the coach steps and warmly put her arms around her shorter friend. 

“Better hurry up, we’re about to take off!” she said breathlessly. 

Together Mandy and Lisa relayed dripping trunks into the car and Lisa hopped aboard, followed by Alice and an excited looking Edward. When at last the door shut behind them and the train began to chug slowly forward, Lisa breathed a sigh of relief. Many people seemed to be happily packed inside all the front compartments and some, like the Weasleys, could be seen and heard hanging out the window trying to cram in a last few goodbyes, reminders, or demands. 

“Tell us what’s happening at Hogwarts!” Fred Weasley bellowed out the window to someone. “What rules are they changing?” 

“Damn, all the good seats are taken,” Mandy muttered, surveying the first row of full compartments they passed. 

“To the back then,” Lisa said determinedly as Alice and Edward trailed behind. 

Alice Turpin, who was beginning her third year at Hogwarts and had already amassed a wide array of friends and acquaintances, soon stumbled upon one and set herself up in a compartment among them, looking rather glad to rid herself of her family. Edward Turpin however, had little other choice than to follow his oldest sister. He did so quietly and without complaint, which was a rather unusual display of behavior from the skinny eleven year old. 

Mandy chatted vigorously behind her shoulder at them as they stumped up the isle and Lisa realized with a rush of happiness just how much she had missed her gossipy best friend. Even seeing the faces of everyone else again gave her a warm glow inside. They waved to Terry Boot and Michael Corner, who were just starting a game of Exploding Snap with some Gryffindors, and to their left sat nearly half the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. 

Roger Davies, Cho Chang, Joanna Diggory, Anthony Goldstien and Padma Patil smiled politely as Mandy poked her head in for a moment’s chat. Lisa was always rather impressed with the way Mandy could talk to just about anyone. Lisa on the other hand, was a bit in awe of such popularity. Roger and Cho, aside from being very well liked, were quite talented house players and fifth years to boot. Joanna Diggory was in Lisa’s year but seemed to not only share her older brother’s good looks and flair for Quidditch (she played Chaser), but had more brains too. Padma Patil was Joanna’s best friend, and she was very beautiful and popular as well. Anthony Goldstein wasn’t so bad sometimes—that all depended on who he hung out with though. 

_Still, maybe we could all become better friends this year…_ Lisa thought hopefully as she waved timidly at them. For a brief moment she envisioned herself talking and laughing with them at some witty comment she just made, and Joanna Diggory complementing her on how well she accessorized her outfit. Then Padma would ask just how she got her hair twisted so elegantly, and Roger Davies, noticing how stunning she looked, would be sure to introduce her to one of his equally good looking friends.

Feeling quite optimistic about the future of the year ahead, Lisa’s cheerful daydream was brought to a halt as she bumped into Mandy, who had slowed down past a compartment filled with older Slytherin boys. 

“Too good to be with her own house, eh?” Mandy remarked, her eyes narrowing slightly at Nellie May, the lone girl who sat coolly amongst them. 

Nellie May, one of their roommates, had transferred to Hogwarts in their third year and been placed in Ravenclaw, though she preferred to spend most of her time with Slytherins. Most people thought she was cool and edgy, but Lisa and Mandy had never really warmed up to her. 

Lisa rolled her eyes at the situation and gave Mandy a wry smile as they continued budging down the isle.

“I noticed Nellie May’s changed her hair,” Lisa commented, referring to Nellie’s very trendy, cropped platinum coif she now sported. 

“Apparently so has the rest of the male population at Hogwarts,” Mandy sniffed, poking her head into more compartment doors. 

Lisa hated to admit it, but Nellie’s short, white blond look really did accentuate her unusually large blue eyes. 

“Well that blonde color does make her skin look a bit sallow if it’s any consolation,” Lisa said quietly, which was also rather true. 

She knew it was a waspish thing to say, but as Nellie wasn’t exactly the friendliest person, Lisa quickly squashed any further qualms about it. Finally at the end of the car they found one dingy compartment, empty apparently, on account of a stuck window which persisted in allowing cold and a bit of wet rain in. 

“It’s only open a crack,” Lisa said, pulling out her wand. “ _Reparo_.” 

Edward looked mildly impressed. “I _can_ do magic you know,” Lisa laughed as they stowed away their luggage. 

“I just never seen you do it before,” the boy shrugged. 

“I’m sorry you aren’t with the other first years,” Lisa said, steeling herself. “Usually they all sort of collect in the first car by the engine, but with mum bringing us so late….” 

Edward said nothing, but was staring intently at his new owl, whose cage was in his lap. 

“It’s alright—you’ll be the cool kid who arrived with the upperclassmen, eh?” she grinned, thumping him on the back.

He shrugged again but had a smile on his face.

“That’s a pretty owl you’ve got there,” Mandy said admiringly to Edward.

“Thanks. His name’s Pete,” he piped up.

“Pete the Owl—kinda has a nice ring to it,” she said, grinning at Lisa.

“I still cannot believe he got an owl,” Lisa groaned. “You know what Alice and I got our first year? We got to take our housecats with us. That’s what we got,” Lisa said, setting her cat’s carrier on the seat besides her. “Sorry about all this stuff,” she apologized, waving a hand at the rest of the trunks that wouldn’t fit.

“It’s all right. I had a lot too but my parents just sent most of it by post instead, like my broom for instance,” Mandy said, settling herself in.

“Really? You’re bringing your broom up?”

“Cool! What model do you have?” Edward interjected. 

“Just an average Cleansweep,” she answered.

“What for, though?” Lisa asked.

“Promise you won’t laugh,” Mandy said sheepishly, “but I’m going to try out for a Beater position this year.”

“That’s really cool,” Lisa said, a bit surprised. “You think you’ve got a chance?”

“Well I figure it’s worth a shot… I haven’t played competitively since I was really little, but I practiced a good bit over the summer, you know. My dad thinks I’ve still got a fair eye and arm,”

“That’s great! I hope you make it,” Lisa said warmly. “I suppose though I’ll have to find something to do now too, instead of just homework all the time…”

“Yeah—well Joanna thinks we’re in for a good season, so…” Mandy trailed off hopefully, stretching her legs. “Anyway, what’s your schedule looking like this year?” she asked. 

“Same as yours I expect…well, except for Ancient Runes of course. You still sticking with Muggle Studies?”

“Mmm. It’s not bad really,” Mandy said thoughtfully. “Sometimes it’s rather interesting. Next semester we’re going to bake an entire cake without magic!”

Nearly all Ravenclaws took Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, or Muggle Studies in addition to their regular course loads. Some even doubled up. Few others bothered with an extra class or two except for a couple very ambitious Slytherins (who never took Muggle Studies), and occasionally a very determined and organized Hufflepuff (who tended to like Muggle Studies).

Much of the journey progressed pleasantly enough, if in a rather darker state than usual. In fact, by the time the lunch trolley had come and gone, the lanterns had been lit for quite some time. 

“I can’t wait for Potions this year,” Mandy said, cracking open a new textbook as the rain continued to pound upon the windows. “I heard we’re actually starting on poisons and antidotes.”

“And _I_ can’t wait until we’re in our sixth year—no more Potions with Snape!” Lisa grinned.

A pale pink swept across Mandy’s freckled cheeks and she rubbed her nose delicately.

“Well, we’ve still got two more years to go,” she said, shutting the book and popping a chocolate frog in her mouth. “Fancy any more?” she mumbled through the candy, holding up the wrapper.

“Yeah, might as well,” Lisa nodded, her stomach growling in agreement.

“Can I come?” asked Edward, who looked beseechingly up at Mandy.

“Sure thing,” she said, and together they left to scout out the witch with the trolley cart.

Lisa sighed contentedly, glad for a moment of solitude. As the train chugged away however, Lisa found her thoughts wandering unpleasantly to her last interactions with her mother over the past week. No matter how many times she mulled the matter over in her mind, it didn’t change the fact that she was quickly realizing her mother was a very unbearable person to live with. Perhaps that was the reason her father spent so much time at the Ministry these days… 

Suddenly, the compartment door slid open. 

“That was fast—oh. Hi.” Lisa looked up at the newcomer. 

A girl with short black hair, turned out legs, and lots of eyeliner adjusted her artfully ripped one-shoulder sweater, and flashed a brilliantly white smile. 

“Lisa!” the girl cooed, sitting down next to her and giving her a huge hug. 

“Hello Nadine…how’re you?” Lisa asked awkwardly, a bit peeved at being disturbed. 

She and Nadine weren’t really that great of friends. In fact, Lisa wasn’t even sure why Nadine Blackhart was stopping by. 

“I am SO glad to see you again Lisa, I missed you SO much,” she continued animatedly. 

There was an uncomfortable silence when Lisa didn’t gush similar sentiments in return. 

“It’s nice to see you too,” Lisa said finally. “Did you have a nice summer?” 

“It was amazing. That theater troupe I’m with asked me to tour with them, and I had the starring role. We traveled all over Europe, and this one hottie--” she grinned and pulled out a Muggle photo of a rather average looking guy— “took me to a VIP party after my performance in Barcelona. He thinks he can get me into Broadway.” Nadine closed her eyes and began to soulfully sing a few bars of a Muggle musical, her voice attempting all kinds of fancy flourishes. 

Lisa raised an eyebrow. 

“That’s nice,” Lisa managed. “You’ll have to show me some moves sometime,” she said politely. 

“Definitely,” Nadine smiled broadly. “Oh, and I got a tongue ring too,” she added, showing it off. 

“Wonderful,” Lisa said flatly. 

“Well I was just stopping by to say hello to everyone—I’m looking for Blaise Zambini actually,” Nadine gave a very suggestive giggle. 

“Blaise Zambini would definitely not be hanging around here, I can guarantee that,” Lisa said heartily. 

“I guess you’re right. Well, see you then,” Nadine intoned sweetly, and left, much to Lisa’s relief. 

“Guess who you just missed,” Lisa said dryly as Mandy and Edward returned a bit later, arms laden with candy, and she recapped a brief version of events to her friend. 

“That girl…” Mandy said, shaking her head. “You know, I heard ‘Blackhart’ isn’t even her real name.” 

“Really—what is it then?” Lisa asked. “I don’t know.” shrugged Mandy. “Probably something like ‘Shoe’.” 

Edward laughed. 

The compartment settled into a brief, comfortable silence as they ate the goodies, which was then broken by Mandy. 

“You know, for all the fuss Malfoy makes about hating Potter so much, why does he always make it a point to drop by his compartment every train ride?” she wondered aloud with a frown. 

“You saw Malfoy trying to talk to Potter again?” 

“You couldn’t miss it,” Mandy said irritably, biting the head off of a Nougat Newt. “Crabbe and Goyle just stood there in the middle of the isle like two idiot boulders, blocking our way back.” She chewed thoughtfully for a moment. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say Malfoy is rather madly in love with Potter.” 

Lisa snorted and added jokingly, “That’s a bit harsh, don’t you think? Saying Malfoy is in love with Pansy is one thing but surely Potter can do better than Malfoy—I mean, he seems an alright kid.” 

“I suppose you’re right,” Mandy conceded. “I suppose I was giving Malfoy too much credit by thinking he could do better than Pansy.” 

They both laughed loudly as the train continued to sweep them forward, chattering animatedly for the rest of the rainy journey. It wasn’t much later before it was time to change into their robes. 

Edward grew even quieter as he settled into his uniform and Lisa straightened out his plain black tie emblazoned with the Hogwarts crest. 

“There you are,” she said finally, giving it one last tug. “Good luck—get into Ravenclaw if you can,” she said with a grin, rumpling his hair. 

As the train doors opened, there was a rumble of thunder overhead. Edward gave Lisa a shaky smile, but his eyes were energetic and alert. He waved feebly and jumped out into the pouring rain and pitch-darkness of Hogsmeade station, disappearing in a sea of black. Mandy and Lisa followed soon after. 

“This rain is terrible,” Mandy lamented loudly as the torrential downpour filled their ears with noise. “I’m ever so glad we had a clear night sky for our crossing,” she said, imagining the first years climbing gingerly into their tiny rocking boats. 

Lisa nodded mutely with cold as they inched slowly along the dark platform with the rest of the crowd. A hundred horseless carriages stood waiting for them outside the station. Lisa, Mandy, and a couple of fifth years climbed gratefully into one of them, the door shut with a snap, and a few moments later, with a great lurch, the long procession of carriages was rumbling and splashing its way up the track towards Hogwarts castle. 


End file.
